Le digo adiós a este amor (One-shot)
by Ohayo-Kinami desu
Summary: Yay! La primera historia que invento y publico. Resumen: Suspiró una vez más y una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. La primera de muchas otras que seguirían en su ida. Miró su casa y lanzó un hechizo a los muebles para que estos no acumularan mucho polvo. Quizás volvería algún día. Drarry. SLASH/Yaoi. Rating M. No tiene un happy ending :( ... Pero si tendrá secuela.


**Título**: Le digo adiós a este amor. (One-Shot)

**Resumen**: Suspiró una vez más y una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. La primera de muchas otras que seguirían en su ida. Miró su casa y lanzó un hechizo a los muebles para que estos no acumularan mucho polvo. Quizás volvería algún día.

**Beta**: Ninguna

**Derechos a**: J.K Rowling por esta maravillosa saga que es Harry Potter y por inspirar a las fans del SLASH/YAOI.

**Clasificación**: M

Nota: Hola, esta sería la primera historia inventada por mi que publico :3

Ya estoy traduciendo el segundo capitulo de Xerosis, no tengo una fecha de publicación constante, ya que no sé cuando puedo y cuando no puedo traducirla debido a todas las cosas que debo hacer en el transcurso de la semana. Así que solo les prometo que a pesar de lo que me demore, publicaré cuando esté todo el capítulo traducido, y vaya que capítulos son X'D.

Sin más molestias, los deja aquí su humilde servidora Kinami.

* * *

Harry se quedó mirando como el amor de su vida se estaba por casar, ¿no haría nada? Nunca se consideró a si mismo como alguien muy valiente, a pesar de ser un Gryffindor.

Ahora es cuando se ponía a pensar si hubiera valido la pena en decirle sobre sus sentimientos a su amor, el igualmente tendría que casarse, además Harry no quería ser sólo el amante.

Él quería ser el que estuviera a su lado al despertar, quería verlo todos los días, conocer más sobre el y sobre sus gustos.

Más de los que ya conocía.

Pero mientras miraba a su amado rubio casarse con Astoria Greengrass, sintió el tonto impulso de detener esa boda, pero sabía que Draco la amaba a ella y Harry también sabia que el rubio nunca correspondería sus sentimientos.

Así que en cambio se quedó ahí sentado, y cuando el rubio lo miró, le dio una de sus famosas sonrisas falsas que nadie podía ver a través de ella.

Así mismo, el rubio le dio una sonrisa de vuelta, pero Harry no sabía que esa también era una sonrisa falsa.

Draco amaba a Harry más que a nada, y verlo ahí sentado sin hacer nada para impedir la boda le dolía, por que eso mostraba que este no lo quería, no como el rubio había pensado desde hace años cuando Harry y él por fin habían arreglado sus diferencias.

Volvió a mirar a Astoria, ella era una belleza, eso al rubio nadie tenía que decírselo. Pero ella no era la belleza de cabello azabache con el que le gustaría esta ahí de pie.

Miró a su madre, recordando la conversación que habían tenido antes de marchar al altar.

_"No es tu obligación casarte con ella Dragón, se que quieres cumplir con lo que tu padre te pidió antes de morir, pero con el tiempo te arrepentirás de no haber seguido a tu propio corazón, por favor piensa en esto un poco más, yo no quiero verte infeliz casado con ella, cuando claramente amas a alguien más"-._

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ministro que los uniría ya le había preguntado si aceptaba, y estuvo a punto de decir que si, si no fuera por que vio a Harry yéndose con Blaise tomado de la mano y terminó gritando "¡No!" para luego salir corriendo hacia donde el moreno se iba con su mejor amigo.

Agarró a Harry del brazo y se lo llevó dentro de la mansión, desesperado por llegar a su habitación. Su padre había arreglado todo antes de morir y le dijo que la boda sería en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy.

Al llegar finalmente a su habitación, tiró a Harry sobre su cama y lo besó furiosamente mientras arrancaba la ropa de un tirón.

"¿Esto es lo que ibas a hacer con Blaise? ¿Ibas a dejar que el te tocara de esta forma?"- Draco llevaba sus dedos ya lubricados hacia la entrada de Harry, quién aún no se recuperaba del shock.

Draco no se había casado, no hoy por lo menos.

Al sentir algo presionar contra su entrada, reaccionó e intentó alejar al rubio, pero este pareció ponerse más furioso y enterró sus dedos de una en la entrada de Harry.

El moreno gimió de dolor. A pesar de no ser virgen, ya había pasado un muy buen tiempo desde que no tenía relaciones sexuales con alguien.

Draco sacó sus dedos y se enterró de una en el interior de Harry, quién gimió cuando su próstata fue golpeada tan rápidamente.

El rubio estaba en el cielo. Finalmente era uno con Harry, el moreno estaba tan estrecho que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de correrse, le gustaba la cara de Harry cuando había tocado aquel punto dentro de el, se veía tan hermoso debajo de él.

Se movió rápidamente, alternando sus embestidas, procurando de tocar en cada golpe la próstata del moreno.

Harry por su parte estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que le iba quedando estos días en que tuvo que soportar los planes de boda del rubio.

Draco dio una última estocada que tocó nuevamente el punto ya abusado de Harry, y el moreno se corrió con todas las ganas que había estado aguantando desde hace más de dos años. El rubio, al sentir el estrecho canal de Harry contraerse alrededor de su miembro, se corrió fuertemente en el interior del moreno, no saliendo hasta que todo su semen se alojara en el estómago de Harry.

Salió y se acostó a un lado del moreno para no aplastarlo con su peso.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, y culpable (aunque satisfecho) se giró a ver a Harry, quien lo había estado mirando desde hace un minuto.

"No te has casado"- Draco dejó de mirar a Harry y clavó su vista en el techo.

El silencio no duró mucho como Harry suspiró y se levantó de la cama agarrando su ropa desde el suelo.

"Al parecer esto fue un completo error. Por lo que no tiene sentido que esté más aquí. Adiós Draco"- Harry estaba muy confundido, pero ya había sufrido lo suficiente amando al rubio, no quería que este tuviera la oportunidad de decirle que todo había sido un error, que olvidaran aquel encuentro y tener la oportunidad de destrozar aún más su corazón.

Terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación, esperando que el rubio lo detuviera.

Llegó a la puerta principal de la mansión y ni rastro había del rubio.

"Adiós Draco"- y este Adiós sería el definitivo.

No sería como los muchos otros Adiós de antes que no podía cumplir por las esperanzas que tenía en que Draco lo amara.

Este era un adiós _definitivo_.

Se despidió de Hermione y se apareció en su casa.

Agarró su baúl y empacó toda su ropa. Lo bueno de la magia es que esta le facilitaba el trabajo en cosas como aquellas.

Suspiró una vez más y una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. La primera de muchas otras que seguirían en su ida.

Miró su casa y lanzó un hechizo a los muebles para que estos no acumularan mucho polvo.

Quizás volvería algún día.

Pero sería cuando el amor que sentía por el rubio no doliera y solo fuera un dulce recuerdo de su primer amor.

Por que eso era Draco, su primer amor.

Y ahora debía decirle adiós a ese amor.

Dejarlo atrás junto a todas las penas que pasó por todas aquellas noches, junto a todas las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos muchas veces mientras esperaba dormir.

"Le digo adiós a este amor, y junto a el te digo adiós Draco"- secando con su mano las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir, agarró su baúl ya llenó y se apareció lejos, lejos de aquel dolor y lejos de aquel amor.

* * *

T.T Me salió bien angst la última parte, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó?


End file.
